Children Are Only A Blessing The First Time
by Yazoo1218
Summary: Marluxia is in serious crap now. Vexen spiked his coffee that morning, and total chaos ensues when he gets turned into a...[Cowriten with ShinigamiXIII]Reviews are mucho appreciated.
1. The Problem and Pink Scented Diapers

Children Are Only A Blessing The First Time

By Fortexine

Xaldin was just trying to relax.

He had his first day off in weeks and he just wanted a bit of peace and quiet, was that too much to ask?

Xaldin was calmly strolling down the bleach white halls of the Castle That Never Was, (or the mecha huge castle that floated above the World That Never Was like some kind of fucked up alien space ship) thoroughly enjoying his day off while drinking a caramel Macchiato from the nearby Starbucks when he heard a soft whine. He stopped abruptly in front of a white door, a confused expression on his face, and listened hard for the sound again. Another whine came from the room and Xaldin realized that it was Marluxia's room. _'Hm, I guess flower boy finally found someone gay to screw,'_ Xaldin thought, a bit disgusted because of the moaning. But, something just…didn't seem right. By the sounds of it, the moaning seemed to belong to someone younger, like a toddler, not that Xaldin had any experience in dealing with the sound of a child's voice. The Whirlwind Lancer finally decided to check it out. He slowly opened the door, expecting (for strange yet obvious reasons) to find Marluxia and some man whore tangled together between bed sheets fucking like animals, but what he saw was far from that (thankfully).

The Graceful Assassin's room appeared to be empty, save for a spare cloak crawling on the floor-

Hold up.

What the bloody fuck?

Xaldin watched in disbelief as the cloak crawled in a haphazard circle before finally pulling it off, revealing Marluxia looking to be around the age of five with a huge scowl on his face. His hair was a darker brown and short to about his ears, and he was about three to four feet tall. But! One thing was very obvious: he was just so cute!

"M-Marly? What the bloody fuck happened to you?"

Poor little Marluxia could answer in the only way he could: with a high pitched sqeak

"That sonuva bitch Vexen spiked my coffee this morning cuz he wanted to test out this fucking potion that turns you into a fucking toddler! Why the bloody fuck did I have to be his test subject, huh? Huh! What the fuck did I ever do to him to fucking deserve this fucked up fate, huh! And so Xigbar and Axel find me and god knows what the fuck they were doing together, and they put me in mother fucking diapers! And you know what they fucking look like! THEY'RE PINK WITH GODDAMN FLOWERS AND BABY MINNIES ON THEM! Oh, but that's not all! Oh, no it's not. The diapers are scented. Yes. You heard me. SCENTED, GODDAMNIT FUCK! OMFGWTBBFQ! AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT, BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE A HUGE KNIFE FLINGING DUMBFUCK, IT MEANT 'OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK BAR BE FUCKING QUE!' I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD AND ANY DIETY UP THERE THAT OBVIOUSLY FUCKING HATES ME NOW THAT WHEN XIGBAR ANS AXEL COME OUT OF THAT BATHROOM, I'M GONNA FLING SHIT ON THEY'RE FACES, GODDAMMIT, FUCK!'

Xaldin stared in disbelief at the five year old Marly after listening to him rant. He inwardly laughed at the fact that Xigbar and Axel put diapers on a five year old. I mean really, who the hell does that? But Xaldin didn't have much time to ponder that, seeing as said members stepped out of the bathroom bickering about some shit or another.

"I think we should get him a dress! I mean, he's gonna be gay when he gets older, why not start him early?"

"Because, Xigbar! do you know how weird it would be for a little BOY to be walking around in a PINK GIRL'S DRESS?"

"…Funny?"

"..Jesus Christ man! You are evil to this poor little heartless child! Imagine how he feels?"

"…I'm guessing he feels oh so pretty?"

"Ok, that's it! You! Don't touch him!"

"Hi Xaldin."

"Wha-?"

Axel had just sropped arguing long enough to notice Xaldin was in the room with Marly in his arms. Marluxia, on the other hand, was trying to get out of Xaldin's arms and back onto the ground.

"Xaldin, dude, this looks like, uber gay. Stop. Put me down. Now."

Xaldin rolled his eyes and kept his hold on the now boy. He turned towards Xigbar and Axel with a mockingly serious face kinda like the close up he had in the second part of Beast's Castle. You know, when he kidnaps Belle? Yeah, that face.

"So men, what do we do now?"


	2. A New Assignment

Chapter Two-

The New Assignment

_Recap-_

"_Well, men, what are we going to do?"_

_-End Recap-_

"What we do is report this to Xemnas, now!" Axel shouted

"But before that," Xigbar started, "I have something for him."

Before Number VIII can protest, Number II had already walked out the door. The redhead huffed angrily before rushing out after the Freeshooter, yelling, "Xigbar! Get back here!" Xaldin and Marluxia just watched as the voices of their comrades faded away. In short, it was a moment of pure awkwardness.

After the pause, the lord of Castle Oblivion continued to struggle out of Xaldin's grip. But the Whirlwind Lancer just wouldn't let go! The brunette/pink-haired toddler stopped his attempts and started to think. Oh, who was he kidding, he may still remember what happened to him, but his mind just won't think right! Okay, Plan B.

The scythe-wielder took a deep breathe, turned so that his head faced the side with Xaldin's ear on it and screamed his little kiddy heart out. Number III quickly dropped him and Marluxia ran away from him like there was no tomorrow. He dashed through the halls of the Castle That Never Was with the commander of the Dragoon Nobodies chasing after him. But he still managed to keep a lot of distance between them.

_Thank you, small stature and lightness! _

The new chibified member spotted something in the distance. It was Number IV himself.

"Demyx!"

"Eh?" he turned around and saw the toddler run up to him, "…Marluxia?"

"No time; hide me!" without warning, the boy just slipped inside Demyx's organization cloak and clung onto his leg.

"What are you-?"

"Ssh! I'm not here!" he hissed. The sitar player had no idea what the situation was but he'll play along. And speak of the devil, Xaldin ran up to him.

"Demyx, have you seen Marluxia?" he thought for a moment before rephrasing, "Uh, I mean a small boy that looks like Marluxia."

"No…Why?" he asked, pulling off a straight face

"Nothing." And with that, off he went.

"…Is he gone…?"

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Marluxia detached himself from Demyx's leg. He had to cling on to it so that his body won't bulge out from the cloak that would've been a dead giveaway.

"Okay, what the hell happened to you?"

"I'll explain on the way, but we **have** to go to Xemnas's office."

So the two started their walk. Marluxia pondered before he told the Melodious Nocturne the whole story. The blonde musician seemed to take it all in, stifling a laugh once or twice. Hey, he may be the man's superior, but he isn't called the Graceful Assassin for nothing.

"So Vexen spiked your coffee and basically used you as a guinea pig… And then Axel and Xigbar found you and they put you in pink scented diapers…Xaldin found you there, too and you ran away from him because he and Xigbar are crazy?"

"Not as crazy as Saïx, but pretty close."

Soon the two were in front of the door to Xemnas's office. Demyx took a deep breath before knocking. He heard a low, "Come in" and slowly opened the door.

"Um, Superior?" At the moment, the Superior's back was facing towards them. He was at his desk, like he always was, writing. Always writing, thought the Melodious Nocturne.

"What is it Number IX?" he asked, not turning around from his work

"We seem to have…a problem, sir…"

That got his attention. Xemnas turned around and asked, "A problem? And what would that be?"

Demyx simply stepped aside, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the leader of the Organization. But that reaction changed as soon as Marluxia stepped in the room and gave a curt bow, in all his new toddler glory. It took the silver-haired man a second to comprehend the fact that it was Marluxia standing in front of him.

"…Number XI?"

"Yes, Superior."

"…May I ask what happened?"

"To put it bluntly, Vexen spiked my coffee with one of his potions to see how I would react to its contents. The answer he got…Well, I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

At that moment, the Flurry of Dancing Flames came inside the room, panting.

"There you are! Man, I ran all around the Castle That Never Was **and** Castle Oblivion just looking for you!" he took a deep breath, "Guess that Superior already knows?"

"Duh." Demyx said to the pyro.

"Shut up." He retorted, "Oh and by the way, I had Xaldin pin Xigbar to a wall using his spears. Don't worry about the dress."

"…Dress?"

"Like I said…Xigbar's crazy…"

Xemnas sighed, "Well, I guess I have no other choice. Number VIII, Number IX, you are to be Number XI's caretakers until this potion wears off or until Vexen makes an antidote…Whichever comes first."

"What?" the redhead and the blondie shouted

"You have got to be kidding me…" the brunette muttered, slapping his forehead

"Number XI, I doubt you would want to be put under the care of any other member."

The scythe-wielder thought this over. Xigbar and Xaldin are loonies, so they're out of the question. Vexen was the one who put him in the situation in the first place, and he'll probably just use him as a test subject for more experiments…Or worst…Feed him something that could make this permanent! No way is that happening! Okay, Lexaeus…well, he'll probably just slack off and spend his time at the gym. Besides, the man had an eerie feeling about him that sends shivers down his spine. Zexion would just be reading or solving another puzzle, and Saïx was **DEFINITELY** not an option!

Oh, he could just imagine it now! He goes berserk and starts going around destroying stuff. One of them might just be him. Luxord is mostly out at Port Royal, and even if he wasn't, he'll just find a way to get alcohol down his throat. Larxene's gone (They never did know _how_, she just _did_) and Roxas doesn't seem like the type who would know how to handle a child…

So Xemnas was right…As much as it pains him to say, those two were the only non-crazy members that would _actually_ be willing to take care of him.

Without notice, he gave a big yawn and blurted out in a slurred and tired voice, "I'm sleepy…"

The two had to use all of their strength just to contain 'awwww's. But it seemed like Axel was the only one who then realized that this was _Marluxia_. The scythe-wielding, flower-using, pink-haired, girly-man lord of Castle Oblivion Marluxia. Demyx just didn't care.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" the sitar player suggested. But by the time he said that, the mini-member was already way ahead of him. He was lying down on the floor, snoozing away like he didn't have a care in the world. The chakram user scooped him up into his arms and jerked his head in the direction of the door, gesturing Demyx to follow.

The Graceful Assassin's new caretakers went to Castle Oblivion and up to the top floor, where Marluxia's room was located. Opening the door, the aroma of many different flowers made their way into their noses.

The two silently went in and Axel gently put the toddler down on his bed. Axel put Marluxia's blanket over him, covering everything except his head. They then saw that the boy's expression changed to one that looked relaxed and at eased. Number VIII and Number IX quickly went out the room.

Demyx sighed as he clicked the door shut, "Okay…That was simple…"

"So now what?"

"Well, now that we are taking care of a child, we should assume the roles of parents."

"…Pardon?" to be frank, the green-eyed Nobody never heard Demyx use a sentence like that. Also, what he had meant caught him by surprise.

"Aw, you know what I'm taking about." He said, "Anyway, it's pretty obvious that you're the mother."

"What? Why am _I_ the mother?"

"Well, because, one: you looked everywhere for little Marly. You were _worried_. Mothers worry the most. And, two: you have a womanly figure."

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean look! Your waist is almost non-existent and your hips are just out there. You look like a frickin hourglass. You can practically have a baby yourself."

Axel glared at him, but Demyx didn't seem to notice. He had begun thinking. Yes, everyone, contradictory to common belief Demyx is smart. He is not a complete retard. Anyway, he began to think.

"He's about five, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…I think I got it…"

"Got what?"

"Well, y'see, I just remembered that my Other had a younger sibling that was born when he was about ten. Kinda acted like Marluxia, too, so I think our jobs would be easier if I can remember how he took care of her."

"I see…But I still don't get why _I_ have to be the mother."

"I already explained it to you, Axel."

"Yeah, but you act more of a mother than I do. Also, you're playing uke."

Demyx turned red and asked, "Where the hell did _that_ come from?"

"You _are_ with Zexion, aren't you?"

"No!" he yelled

"Ah, so you're still crushing on him."

"I am not!"

"Alright, alright…" he quickly muttered to himself, "Denial."

"AXEL!"


	3. Dreams and Dinner Time Troubles

Chapter 3:

_Recap:_

_Xemnas sighed, "Well, I guess I have no other choice. Number VIII, Number IX, you are to be Number XI's caretakers until this potion wears off or until Vexen makes an antidote…Whichever comes first." _

Marluxia walked calmly through the hallways of his beloved Castle Oblivion. As he passed by each window, he took in the beautiful sight of a green aura of darkness that surrounded the fortress, a memory of peace taking over him. As he watched the morbid scenery with mild amusement, he started to gradually shrink, lower and lower, until he could not see over the window ledge. Smaller and smaller he got, until he was about the size of a mouse. Marluxia looked up, and gazed frightfully into the eyes of Vexen, who was laughing maniacally at Marluxia's predicament. Then, suddenly, Vexen lifted his foot and slowly brought it down on top of Marluxia. The last thing the Graceful Assassin remembered was Vexen's size elevens feet away from crushing his body into oblivion, when suddenly he woke up in a fearful sweat, panting heavily, realizing that the dream was somewhat real. He was not the size of a mouse thankfully, and he was not being crushed by Vexen. Instead, he was a five year old in pink diapers and a black nightshirt that used to be moderately fit, now hung loosely off of his small body.

Oh joy.

He made his way out of bed to his closet, and tried his best to find something to fit him. When nothing was found, Marluxia settled for a navy Lacoste polo shirt and a pair of shorts. Since the shorts were a bit too large for his newly small stature, Marluxia poked a new hole into one of his belts and snaked it through the loops so the shorts could fit. Fixing his hair a bit and rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes, Marluxia made his way down to the dinning room for dinner, assuming it was around that time. His assumption was correct, which was convenient because he was seriously hungry.

The rest of the organization watched in shock as The now five year old Marluxia struggled to climb into his tall dinning chair. About five minutes passed with a few soft 'awws' and 'oh my god he looks so cute!' and Zexion, who usually sits next to Marluxia, gently picked him up and placed him in the chair. Marluxia gave him a soft mumble of thanks, stared hard at his empty plate. Vexen sat a few chairs away from him, and was writing quickly in a notebook concealed under the table. _'Probably recording my new look, that old bastard,'_ Marluxia thought viciously to himself. Xemnas arrived last at the table. He sat at the end next to Lexaus and Xigbar, and as he looked around the table, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of the Graceful Assassin's little head just barely peeking over the table. The entrance of a few dragoons and samurai Nobodies signaled the beginning of dinner. The meal went by quite peacefully, except when Marluxia's little fingers slipped on the fork and flung a bit of pork chop into Luxord's lap. Luxord reacted with a breath of annoyance, but a kind forgiving look on his face, understanding Marluxia's predicament and not getting too angry. A few comments were passed around about the little Marly as dinner continued.

"How the hell did he get like that?"

"Probably one of Vexen's experiments, Roxas."

"But, Xaldin, why would he take that willingly? Nobody acts as one of Vexen's test subjects. I mean, they could end up without a penis anymore, or worse…!"

"Do you really thing Marluxia took it willingly?

"…Unless he wanted to be a girl, but no, I don't think he would…"

"Exactly"

"…He'd look cute in little footie pajamas, wouldn't he, Xal?"

"Ha! You're right! But , don't let him hear you say that, we might lose a testicle."

"Oh shit, you're right…meep…"

About an hour later, the plates were taken away. Because of his small hand and not being used to handeling utensils like he used to, most of the food ended up either in his lap or the sides of his face it's hard to figure out where your mouth is when you've gone to being about 23 to being a five year old!. Xemnas, unfortunately, seemed to notice this. When everybody started to get up from the table, he made his way towards the Messy Assassin, a small smile on his face.

"Well, Marluxia, I see you've managed to get food everywhere but your mouth."

"Don't rub it in, it's not nice to make fun of people's problem's y'know!"

"Well, it seems the inevitable must happen…"

"Which is?"

…

"…Bath time…"

See that little blue button at the bottom there? Submit a comment, it makes us feel loved. Do it. Do it now. The power of darkness compels you!

-Frankie and Julia, The Co-Authors

ps, Frankie is a girl. she was named by a best friend and it stuck.


	4. Bath Time

Okay, chapter 4. Heheh…

_-Recap-_

_"Well, it seems the inevitable must happen…"_

_"Which is?"_

…

_"…Bath time…"_

_-End Recap-_

Marluxia twitched. Bath time? BATH TIME? He can very well wash himself! He doesn't need anyone to do it for him like he was some child!

Oh wait…He is…

Well, he certainly wasn't going to put up with this; no, sir, he would not! But before he could protest, Xemnas already picked him up and started to walk away from the dining hall. Marluxia, using his toddler charm or whatever the hell all little kids use, gave everyone else a pleading look and mouthed off, 'Help me!'

Demyx and Axel looked at each other and then back at him. The Melodious Nocturne gave him a look that said he can't do anything to help him. The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave him a look that said, 'Sorry, man, but you're on your own on this one.'

The chibified lord of Castle Oblivion sulked as he was carried away to the horrible thing that is bath time. And the worst part is…it was Xemnas who was supervising him. Xemnas. XEMNAS… The Superior, madman, Nobody of Xenahort—the totally **psycho** apprentice of Ansem who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, and the guy whose name is the anagram of freaking MANSEX! That Xemnas!

Let's repeat it again, shall we?

**XEMNAS!**

"Superior, is it mandatory that you have to supervise? I may be a child, but I very well know how to bathe on my own. Also, I'm sure that you have loads of work that you must attend to…" he said, trying to sound like his old self. To put it bluntly, he just wanted to get rid of him. Badly.

"Number XI, as much as I know that you can perform ordinary tasks like this, I really don't trust you…"

"What?" he practically shouted. Realizing how immature that sounded, he lowered his voice and asked, "Why do you not trust me, Superior?"

"Think about it, Number XI…You have the form of a five-year-old child. You also carry some mentality of a five-year-old. If I leave you unattended, you may do something to the likes of getting revenge at Number IV…"

_Crap…Well, there goes my hopes…_

They entered the bathroom. Xemnas set the Graceful Assassin down and went over to the bathtub. He turned the knob, making water spill out. After a minute or two, he turned off the water and tested it. Seeing as it was not too hot nor too cold, the Superior of the Org. picked up Marluxia.

Now, Xemnas has no experience with children. None whatsoever. So, not knowing what the hell to do, he dropped the child in. Marluxia surfaced from the drop, shaking water off his head. Some of the food particles that were attached to his clothing had gone off, but he was still caked with crap.

He was about to say something when he felt the bottom of his shirt being lifted up. The back of it went over and covered his head.

"Ow! That hurts!" he shouted as Xemnas was getting the boy's shirt off. Once that was done, Marluxia held his head, softly moaning in pain. Then, he saw that Xemnas was reaching for his belt. Instinctively, the pink-headed boy splashed water on his face.

_No way is that man going to see me nekkers…No way in all the seven hells…_

"Number XI…" he said in a warning tone. He tried to reach for it again, but ended up getting splashed again. Xemnas sighed and went over to the door.

"Number II, Number III! Get over here!" he said, calling the two nearest people. The scythe-wielder's face paled.

_Oh…shit…_

Xigbar and Xaldin came in the room, wearing smirks.

"You've been a very bad boy, Marluxia, splashing Superior like that." The Freeshooter told him

With that said, the flower-using boy scrambled out of the tub and started to climb on the bathroom curtains for dear life. Once he was at the very top of the thing (and the curtains of the Castle That Never Was are very, very high) he clutched on it and looked down.

"Now, Marluxia, get down here." Xaldin ordered

"Shut up, you crazy old kook!" he spat out at him, "You aren't my caretaker!"

"But I am your superior."

_Dammit…Wait a second…I have an idea!_

"Now get down here." Xigbar commanded, "The quicker you do, the faster you'll be done with your bath."

"Okay…" he couldn't resist putting on a mischievous grin. He started to swing himself on the curtains. Once he got enough momentum, he let go, sending him in the air (while yelling a war cry of some sort). His right foot landed on Xaldin's head and ran his right foot on Xigbar's. Jumping off them, he made a mad dash out through the open door, still wet and still shirtless. But right now, he could care less. Oh yeah, he was dropping small things that I will not reveal yet on the floor. The small objects planted themselves on the floor.

"Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll!" he cried in the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the pyro's room. Said pyro opened the door and the boy rushed in, slamming it closed.

"Marluxia!" he looked at the people who were sitting on the floor. Demyx and Zexion.

"What are you doing soaking wet?" Zexion asked

"Xigbar and Xaldin tried to rape me!" he shouted. Well, it wasn't **completely** a lie…Hey, they tried to help Xemnas get him to take his shorts off. Anything wrong with that picture? Yep, you all guessed it. Everything's wrong with that picture!

Demyx sighed, "C'mon, man, let's dry you off before you catch a cold."

The Graceful Assassin stood still as Demyx went out the door. A minute later, he came back in, carrying a towel. Demyx carefully draped the blue towel over Marluxia and started to dry the tyke off, trying not to do it too roughly. Axel, in the meantime, went to his dresser and got out a red T-shirt and a pair of black shorts with tightening strings around them. It seemed to be about Marluxia's current size.

"Here. You can go into the bathroom and change into these." He said handing the clothes to the scythe-wielder

"The bathroom? But Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin are there!"

"No, I mean mine." Axel pointed to a door that looked almost non-existent at first glance. It was carefully blended in; even the doorknob had the same color, "No one really knows about it except for me, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion and now, you."

"………Thank you!" he shouted, quickly opening and slamming the door shut. Later, he came back out. Feeling nice and refreshed (well, kind of…Mostly scarred, but at least he's in clean clothes now), he went over to the three teens.

At that moment, hard knocks were heard. The brunette/pinky hid inside Demyx's cloak, again latching on to his leg. Axel went over and opened the door. There, he saw Xigbar, with cuts, bruises, a portion of a vine wrapped around his left arm and a few flower petals sticking out from his hair.

"Where. Is. The. Brat?" he asked, heavily accenting each word.

"Brat?"

"He means Marluxia." Axel looked behind Xigbar and saw Xaldin. He was in the same condition.

"Huh…Well, I would tell him to come out, but he ain't here…Why, are you planning to teach him a lesson?"

"Yes…A very big lesson…" Xigbar said, summoning his spearguns. The young boy heard him summon his guns and clung onto Demyx's leg tighter.

"Now you listen here, Xiggy, you have no right to hurt him!" Demyx yelled from inside, "He is our assignment and our responsibility, **not yours**."

"Yeah, we'll deal with him." Axel added, slamming the door right in their faces. He heard them leave, mumbling a string of very colorful words. The redhead opened the door a bit and checked to see if they were really gone. They were. Closing the door again, he turned back to Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia, who just got out from underneath the sitar-player's cloak.

"What did you do to them?" the Cloaked Schemer asked, "They looked like total wrecks…"

"I dropped a few seeds on the ground… They serve as traps of sorts…"

"Nice job!" Demyx exclaimed, sticking his hand out for a high-five. The flower boy stared for a bit before he clapped his small hand onto Demyx's, still a bit clueless. Apparently, he doesn't know what a high-five is…

"But really, you shouldn't have done that." Axel chided, "They are your superiors and, in that state, you could've gotten into major trouble."

Marluxia looked down at his feet. Then his head jerked up. Was he really feeling ashamed?

_This toddler thing really got to my head……_

"Now I want you to promise us that you won't go messing around with the others, okay?" Axel said

"Unless we're either there with you or give you consent to." Demyx appended

"Why should I?" he snapped

"Because we are your caretakers and we are responsible for you and your wellbeing!" Demyx retorted, "As long as the potion is in effect, you will listen to **us**!"

"Understood?" At the same time, Axel said, "Got it memorized?"

Marluxia was in shock and at the same time in awe. He had never thought that Axel and Demyx would have a sense of authority. Nope, he thought (much like the rest of them) that their heads were empty. But guess what he just realized. THEY'RE NOT!

"Marluxia, answer us!" Demyx ordered, "Do you understand or not?"

"…………Yeah, I understand…" For now, he will admit defeat. But once he's back to his normal self, that won't be the case anymore. Still, it doesn't go to show that he'll probably respect the two a little more. Notice how I said _a little_.

"Okay!" Demyx said, going back to his cheery self, "Now that that's settled, what should we do now?"

The tot thought for a moment before a devilish idea had entered his mind. He went over to the sitar-player and tugged on his cloak. Demyx looked down and saw Marluxia making a hand gesture to crouch down. He did so and the scythe-wielder whispered his little idea in his ear. A grin crept its way to Number IX's lips. He gave an affirmative nod, stood up and whispered something to Zexion. An eyebrow went up before the Cloaked Schemer smirked. This cannot be good, Axel thought, this can never be good on my part.

The trio turned to face Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames gulped. That was when Demyx unleashed his command.

"Get him."

---------

Luxord made his way through the halls of the castle. They were having a meeting, and he was assigned the task of fetching the others. Of course, to him, this was a troublesome task. It was a good thing he took care of Larxene and Siax first, that was for sure…

He had called just about everyone, except for Zexion, Demyx, Axel and the now little Marluxia. He checked Demyx's, Zexion's and Marluxia's rooms but found that they weren't there. So the only other place they could be was in Axel's, where he was headed for right now.

Stopping in front of the door, he heard a few giggles and an occasional, 'Ow!' coming from the redhead. Confused and very curious to what the hell was going on, he opened the door.

"Hey, we have a meeting; get down-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Gambler of Fate fell to the floor, a fit of laughter stopping him from his sentence. But you would be laughing, too, if you saw the sight that he saw. Marluxia and Demyx were grinning from ear to ear at their work. Zexion was trying to stifle a few chuckles himself.

"Whaddya think, Luxord?" Marluxia asked, cutely, "Y'like it?"

"Oh yes, very nice work!" he said in between laughs

"Aw, shaddup Luxord!" Axel shouted. He would've summoned his chakrams and gave the man some serious hurt, if he wasn't tied to a chair."

You see, they had taken Axel's unruly hair, tamed it and, using a little pink bow to tie the end, made a long braid down the middle. Marluxia left some of his bangs in there, but they were tamed like the rest of his red locks. He was pissed, but at least it gave the flower boy something to do that didn't cause any trouble. But the how was he supposed to salvage any of his pride? That is, if he still had some left…

"Anyway…" Luxord said, regaining his composure, "We're having a meeting. Come down to the dining hall."

"You guys go ahead; I'm gonna undo this thing…" the green-eyed Nobody said

"Just come down like that, man." Demyx suggested

"Yeah!" Marluxia agreed

"What? No way in hell am I going to go like this!"

"C'mon, Axel. Pretty please?" Marluxia asked, putting on 'the face.' Axel's eye twitched. Nobody or not, no one but a stoic bastard can ever resist that. He groaned and mumbled,

"…Fine…"

"Yay!"

"Okay, come on, before Superior gets mad at us!" Zexion said, already heading out the door.

"Right."

The five went down to the dining hall (which doubled as their meeting place). Axel was hesitant about going in, but did so after Demyx and Zexion pulled him inside. Marluxia went in first and greeted,

"Hi peoples! Lookie what I did!" There were a few 'awww's and Vexen wrote down some analysis.

_He's starting to gain a more child-like mentality as the potion remains in effect…If the potion lasts long enough, he might lose his original mentality completely!_

He was furiously scribbling in a spiral notebook. It was then that they heard the three voices.

"Axel! C'mon, you have to come inside!"

"Never!"

"If you ask me, I think you're being a little too overdramatic about this…"

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you Zexion!"

The two managed to drag the redhead in the room. There was a momentary silence before the whole started to crack up. Axel gave a low growl before he trudged to his seat. Marluxia went to his seat and looked up.

_Aw, dammit…Not this again…_

"Demyx?" he turned to the Melodious Nocturne. He cannot believe he was asking this. Damn his mentality! Damn his shortness! "Can you…help me up…?"

He heard a few more 'awww's and started to glare at them, simultaneously thinking of ways to totally kill Vexen and mutilate his body. While he was doing that, Demyx went over to the tot, picked him up and placed him on the chair. Finally snapping back to reality, the flower power boy muttered a word of thanks. Zexion leaned to him and whispered,

"Think of it this way. Axel's losing more of his pride than you are." Number VI slightly jerked his head at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, who was trying to ignore Larxene's comments. This made the boy much happier.

Xemnas cleared his voice and got everyone's attention, "Well, then…As you all can see, Number XI has been turned into a…a child." He heard a coughing fit that sounded oddly like, "Thanks a lot, Vexen, you old bastard." Demyx and Xigbar snickered. Vexen glared.

"Anyway, Demyx and Axel have been assigned as his caretakers-."

"Now wait just a minute!" Larxene interrupted, "Why put those two dumbasses in charge? I mean, they don't know anything about childcare!"

"Wrong." Xemnas told her, "Number IX, you have the experience needed, correct?"

"Sure do." He replied. The mullet boy quickly muttered to himself, "For once, I'm glad Ellie was born…"

"As I was saying, Number IV, get that potion done as quickly as possible. The rest of you are to give them any trouble. It is imperative that you each help out, if asked. Number XI," Marluxia turned his head, "I'm sure that I heard Numbers VIII and IX talk to you about this, but you must listen to them and follow their directions."

He nodded. Everyone else was silent, waiting for him to say anything else.

"That's all."

Later…

"Okay, Marluxia." Demyx said. Currently, they were in Marluxia's room, "You did a good job today. Let me just clear up a few things."

_Oh good Lord…If he makes me do anything stupid, I'll kill him…_

"One: No running off anywhere unless you tell me or Axel or Zexion." Marluxia nodded. So far, so good…

"Two: We've already told you this, but we'll tell you again. No messing around with the other members unless we're there or if we give you approval to." Axel stated

"Three: You will listen to the following people and those people only: Xemnas, Zexion, Axel and myself."

"And four…" The scythe-wielding boy prepared himself for protest. That pause told him that the insane, sadistic thing they wanted him to do for sheer pleasure was coming out.

"If any of the others are messing with you, or making you do something you don't wanna do, you have to tell us **immediately** so that we can kick their asses." The two said, simultaneously. Little Marly blinked. They actually cared?

"Alrighty. Those are the only rules you need to remember."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I don't have to do anything stupid like wear a dress or call you two 'Master' or anything?"

"Marluxia, Larxene's the sadist, not us." Axel said

"Yeah, besides, we want this to go by without any problems." The sitar player grinned

Marluxia couldn't help but give the tiniest of all grateful smiles. But then he realized what he was doing and stopped. The flower power boy didn't realize it, but he gave a huge yawn.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Demyx said. Axel picked up the child and gently placed him in his bed. Marluxia was too tired to resist. The green-eyed member lifted the covers over his comrade's body. He and Demyx quietly sneaked out of the room.

"Okay. Day one is over." Axel stated

"But how long do you think this'll last?"

"Not too long, I hope."

"Well, now what?"

"Think we should start planning ahead? Y'know, make sure he has something to do tomorrow."

"I guess…"

Numbers VIII and IX walked down the hall and went into Demyx's room. Surprisingly, Zexion was there.

"Eh? What're you doing here?" Axel asked. His brain suddenly came up with an explanation, "Ohhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry! Guess I should leave now, huh?"

"Axel!" Demyx yelled, hitting his friend upside the head. Zexion was confused.

"Huh?"

TBC

Crummy way to leave it, but school fried my imagination away! Direct all flamers to the teachers of my school! Oh, and wish me and Akamori-chan good luck; our Language Arts teacher is going to massacre our class.

Review if you want!


End file.
